Operation: Date
by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go out for a night on the town. What they don't know is that Sakura's group of friends are following them, making sure that the date is perfect and nothing happens. Follow the misadventures of Tenten and the merry group of misfits!


**A/N: Alright everyone, I'm GG, and I'm here to give to you a prompt fic! That's right; this fic uses prompts that can be found on hypheniated's profile! So go on over there and become inspired! Now let's get this prompted fic started!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto or the prompts kiss the girl already dammnit!, in your face!, skirt, video game pwnage, scream, walking disaster, and hooker heels. But I do own…..um….THIS COOKIE!!(holds up giant cookie) Oh yes, you are totally jealous of my pimping cookie.**

* * *

"Stop pushing!"

"Well then move your butt when I tell you to!"

"Ow! Bitch you stepped on my foot!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I damage your hooker heels?"

"No they're oka-I DO NOT HAVE HOOKER HEELS DAMN IT!!"

"Will you two shut the hell up?!" shouted Tenten at the two bickering girls. "We are trying to keep careful observation on Sasuke and Sakura without them knowing about it!"

"I-Isn't that c-considered spying?" asked a violet haired girl quietly.

"Hinata, we've been over this. It's not spying unless you get caught by the people."

"O-Okay." She said, averting her attention back to the two fighting girls.

"Well at least my skirt doesn't look like a school girl sex cosplay!" shouted a girl with red hair and red eyes. She was addressing this statement to the blonde across from her, who had called her heels hooker heels.

"Yeah, I'm sure you save that one for when you and Suigetsu get it on in the 'classroom'!" Yelled the blonde, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Ino, Karin, for the last freaking time, shut the hell up! If I hear another peep out of you two, I will personally destroy all your skirts and dresses!" Tenten said to them. The two instantly quieted down, not wanting to enrage the girl anymore. Tenten, satisfied by the quiet, turned her attention back to the couple in front of her. There, trying to decide where to go was a pink haired girl and a raven haired man whose hair looked oddly like a duck's rear end. The girl suddenly pointed in a direction, and was soon dragging the boy towards it.

"Shit! They're on the move! Come on guys!" Tenten said. And soon, they were running in the direction the two went in.

* * *

The group entered into a noisy building with flashing lights. People were sitting at machines, staring intently at the screens, the occasional shout of joy or defeat coming from them. And there, in the middle of the room, was the couple, of whom they were tracking, playing a game that only the greatest of people could play.

"Come on! I've gotta see who wins the DDR game!" shouted Ino, running towards them.

"Ino wait!" Tenten shouted, running after her. Karin and Hinata followed after, not wanting to become lost in the vast video game arcade. They stood behind one machine, watching as the two teens played Love Shine on expert.

"Come on Sasuke, is that the best you can do?!" Sakura yelled over the song, hitting the steps in perfect rhythm. Sasuke didn't answer her, too concentrated on keeping his score from falling far behind that of his date.

"Come on Sakura, kick his ass!"

"Bitch please, like she can beat Sasuke." Karin told Ino, having all confidence in the idol of her old fantasies beating Sakura. But as the game drew to a close and the final scores were shown, it was proven that Ino was correct.

"Ha, did you see that?! She just pwned his ass!" Ino said, pointing at the two. Sakura was busily doing her "In your face" dance, while Sasuke stood there smirking at her antics.

"Alright, you got to choose the first stop for tonight. Now it's my turn to choose for dinner." Sasuke said, effectively stopping her dance.

"But you said the winner of the game could choose! And clearly, I earned that right." Sakura said, pointing at the screen. Sasuke smirked at her, knowing exactly what to do to get his way. He stepped towards her, closing any space between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. He brought his face as close to hers as possible without touching, causing her slight blush to go working into overtime.

"Hey! No making out at DDR! You've gotta let other people play too you know!"Shouted a sandy blonde teal eyed girl at a counter. Behind her two men, one with red hair and the other with brown, were trying to remove a very large prize for a person who had just won it. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, breath tickling her ear. She blushed even more, trying with all her might to fight it down.

"Uh…um…I-I can't r-remember…." She said, cursing herself mentally for stuttering. Sasuke smirked, and proceeded to step away from her.

"Then I guess we go where I want to go." He said, and began to drag her off to his dining place of choice.

"Ooh, so close!" Tenten muttered, getting up from their hiding place.

"T-Tenten, why are we doing this again?" Hinata asked her, not sure as to why they were following their two friends around.

"Because Hinata, we need to make sure that our beloved Sakura doesn't get her heart crushed by Konoha's number one bastard Sasuke Uchiha. I mean, just look at what it did to Ino and Karin."

"Yeah! Hey wait a second!"

"Ha, you just got pwned ya bleach blonde bitch!"

"Maybe if you weren't too busy laughing at me you would've heard her say your name too!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Karin shouted at Tenten. Tenten just rolled her eyes as she began to walk out of the arcade, muttering under her breath "Means whatever you want it to mean."

* * *

The group followed the couple until they got to a restaurant of good quality, nothing fancy yet nothing like questionable. Unfortunately for them, the restaurant required reservations, something that none of them had.

"Oh man, what're we gonna do now?!" Tenten whispered harshly, "We don't have reservations to this place!"

"W-Well, I believe that N-Neji works here. M-Maybe he can let us in without them." Hinata said, remembering a conversation between her cousin and her current boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. It had been about how Naruto wanted to take Hinata out, and was begging Neji to let them in at the restaurant they were currently looking at.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get us some 'reservations' from Neji!" Ino said, and the group rushed into the building. As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted by the white eyed man that was being spoken about not too long ago.

"Good evening ladies. Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Well, not exactly, but could you still let us in?" Tenten asked him, trying to make their situation sound as simple as possible. Neji frowned at the mention of no reservations.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but to get in you need reservations."

"Aw come on man! You know who we are! Just let us in already!" Ino shouted at him, slamming her hand on the stand. Neji narrowed his eyes, clearly pissed off at her.

"I am sorry, but no reservations means that you cannot get in. Now leave before I alert the authorities."

Tenten growled, grabbing Neji by the front of his shirt and pulling him close to her. "Look Hyuuga, either you let us in, or you'll wake up tomorrow without any of your precious hair on your head."

Neji stared at her, a slight look of fear in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Tenten smirked. "Wanna try me?"

Neji stayed quiet for a few minutes, before finally sighing in defeat. "Alright, you can go on in. Just stay quiet and try not to attract too much attention. Alright?"

Tenten released Neji's shirt with a smile. "Alright Neji! Thanks for letting us in!"She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Neji grumbled as the group of girls passed by him into the restaurant.

"Still can't believe they're together."Ino whispered to Karin, finding it difficult to think that the couple who argued like that had actually been together for almost two years. Karin only nodded, thinking along the same lines as her. Tenten rolled her eyes at hearing Ino's words as she sat at a table. The rest of the group sat down with her, and soon turned their attention towards Sasuke and Sakura's table.

"What're they doing?"Ino whispered, having difficulty seeing due to being behind a large middle-aged man.

"Looks like the food hasn't shown up yet, so they're just sitting and talking as of now." Tenten explained, staring intently at the table.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're enjoying themselves too."Karin added, pushing her glasses up her nose to be able to see well.

"W-We really sh-shouldn't be d-doing this…"Hinata said, not at all staring at the couple. She still felt that what they were doing was wrong, but knew that no one would listen or care about her opinion.

"We're just here to make sure that this date goes absolutely perfect Hinata! That's it!"Tenten said, trying to calm her friend's worries.

"Ugh, will this fat ass ever move?!"Ino said, still trying to see around the man.

"He probably can't even move it an inch."Karin said, joining in on the poking of fun. The man suddenly turned around, revealing himself to be Chouza, Chouji's father.

"Hello girls." Chouza said, giving them a slight glare as he completely blocked their view of Sasuke and Sakura's table. Chouji gave them a small wave from behind his dad, one that the group returned weakly.

"Uh…Hi Mr. Akimichi.."The group of girls said together, slightly scared of what he was going to do.

"We're going to have a long talk together about being rude to strangers, which will end with a phone call to each of your parents."Chouza said, not at all pleased at being called a "fat ass" by Ino and Karin. The group of girls audibly gulped, not at all liking the fact of being busted for this.

* * *

Ino groaned as the group exited the restaurant. "That was possibly the worst thing to have ever happened to me in my entire life. Almost as bad as when I got that gum stuck in my hair and Sakura had to cut it off before Sai came over."

"Yeah well, that's what you get for opening your big ass mouth."Karin grumbled, dreading the fact that when she got home her parents were going to maim her and then refuse to take her to the hospital. And that was only the first part of the punishment.

"And now we've lost Sasuke and Sakura!"Tenten whined, not at all happy at the prospect of losing their targets and being grounded for infinity and beyond.

"Well then, we'll just have to search for them!" Ino said, ready to go on the last adventure she'd have until she was thirty.

"O-Or we could just go t-towards the f-fountain in the center of town…"Hinata said, wanting to end this already. She was already in trouble for being associated with the girls who called Chouza a fat ass, so she really didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

"Eh? Why there?"Ino asked, not at all seeing the logic behind that statement.

"B-Because Naruto told me that Sasuke was going to take her to the fountain after dinner…"

"Then let's head that way!"Tenten said, and soon the group was running in the direction of the fountain.

* * *

"Ugh! We're in bushes! I hate bushes!"Ino said, giving her obvious distaste at having to quickly scramble through bushes to get to Sasuke and Sakura in time.

"Yeah, we know."Karin said, not at all happy about going through bushes either.

"Look, the moment they kiss is the moment we can go. So just shut it and keep scrambling!"Tenten said, catching sight of Sasuke and Sakura. The two were heading towards the fountain hand in hand, obviously enjoying the night together.

"Aye aye captain."Ino said sarcastically, keeping pace with Tenten. Soon they had a clear visual of Sasuke and Sakura, who were now sitting on the edge of the fountain. They were close enough so that they could hear what was being said between the couple, yet far enough away that they could whisper without being caught.

"I had a really great time tonight Sasuke."Sakura said, looking straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes that she loved so much.

"Glad you did."Sasuke said, staring straight into her jade green eyes.

"Here it comes."Ino muttered, staring intently at the scene, wishing she had a bag of popcorn on her.

Sasuke began to lean towards Sakura, who was closing her eyes and leaning towards him also. He placed his arms on either side of her, making it so that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

"Any second now…"Karin whispered, just about shoving her face out of the bush to get a better view.

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly, still savoring the sight of Sakura with closed eyes waiting for his lips to descend on hers. The patience of the group of girls was being tested cruelly, and just as he was about to close the gap between their lips, one of them failed miserably.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST KISS HER ALREADY DAMN IT!!"Hinata screamed, bursting out of the bushes in a rage brought on by being dragged everywhere without wanting to. Because of the outburst, Sasuke jerked away from Sakura, bringing his arms with him. This motion then caused Sakura to be knocked backwards into the fountain, a scream of surprise coming out of her mouth, followed by a loud _splash_. The group of girls stood up from the hiding spot, wanting to get a better look at what had just happened.

"That didn't look good!"Ino and Karin said together, both knowing what could possibly come next. Hinata continued to stand, still breathing heavily from her outburst. Sakura rose from the fountain like some horror movie lake monster, and was soon glaring at her group of friends.

"Tenten…."She growled, knowing that the brown haired bun girl was the one who orchestrated the entire escapade. Tenten laughed nervously, placing a hand behind her head.

"Uh….We should probably be going now…"Tenten said, and was soon seen running off with Ino and Karin dragging Hinata behind them. Sakura sighed as she stood up in the fountain, trying to wring out her now soaked clothes. Sasuke helped her out of the fountain, though secretly he was trying to make sure she wouldn't go running after her friends to kill them.

"Ugh….I can't believe they did that…Is it really so hard for them to believe that you're a nice guy?!"Sakura said, not at all happy with what had just happened. The moment she saw them all again, she'd have to give them a very stern lecture about not following her on dates.

"Apparently not."Sasuke said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura sighed as she sat back down on the edge of the fountain, making sure to sit as far away from the water part as possible.

"Oh well….At least I can hold the fact that I beat you at DDR over your head for all eternity."Sakura said, immediately cheering up at the idea.

"You do that, and I'll make sure to hold the fact that you fell into a fountain in the middle of town over your head for all eternity."Sasuke said a smirk on his face. Sakura huffed as she turned away from Sasuke, a pout on her face.

"I hate you." Sakura said arms crossed across her chest. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he walked over to face her, grasping her chin in his hand before she could turn away.

"Love you too."He said, before pressing his lips against hers. She slowly uncrossed her arms as she began to give into the kiss, not at all caring that she was wet. They broke apart, staring at each other lovingly after their kiss. The moment was broken though when a loud voice pierced the night air.

"It's about freaking time you two kissed!"Naruto said, coming out from his hiding spot with the rest of their group.

"Yeah, it took all our willpower to keep this moron quiet."Shikamaru said lazily, not at all happy that he was taken away from his alone time to follow Sasuke.

"We thought it was over when Hinata did that outburst thing, but we were wrong apparently!"Kiba said, happy that this was finally brought to an end without too many casualties. Akamaru barked in agreement, since Kiba could apparently never leave anywhere without his dog.

"I thought it was a very strong show of emotion, and that she should do it more often!"Lee shouted, pumping his fist into the air. He was glad that Hinata showed some of her youth, since she was really much too quiet.

"What, no Suigetsu or Juugo?"Sasuke asked sarcastically, noticing that the two were not there with the group of boys.

"Nay, Suigetsu said that he was gonna try and get Juugo a girlfriend tonight. Apparently he thinks the guy needs one."Naruto said, remembering back on when they had tried to invite Suigetsu to follow Sasuke with them. "Well, see ya tomorrow teme!"Naruto said, and was soon heading off away from the fountain with the rest of the group. Sasuke and Sakura watched their retreating backs, both still trying to process what had just happened. Finally it was Sakura who broke the silence.

"So they're all still in shock that we've been going out for a year now?"

"Considering this is the tenth time this happened this month, I'd say yes."

"…We've got walking disasters for friends, don't we?"

"Yep."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I probably slaughtered those prompts. I'm terribly sorry to hypheniated if I did so, because these were all her prompts found on her page. So please, forgive me if I did. And yes, I DID try and use all the main Konoha 12. The Sand siblings are in there too. You just gotta look for them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this prompt fic of mine! Leave a review, and you'll receive a your own miniature fountain!(Wishing pennies not included) Until next time, JAA MATA!!


End file.
